Second Chance
by wildparadise
Summary: What if 'the boy who lived' never existed,what if it was 'the girl who lived? This is a FF about Lilly and James Potter's daughter: Lilly Potter. She is everything her mother was. This gets a certain professor very involved with her.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape POV

August 21st

He loved her. More than anyone could ever imagine. If only he had told her. Severus Snape lay in his bed thinking about his crucial mistakes. Why did he have to tell You Know Who about the Prophecy? She could have still been here. Living with Potter would have even better than what happened to her 10 years ago. Severus Snape sighed and buried his face in his hands. Wait 10 years ago? Her daughter was to come to Hogwarts this year. Shit. He didn't forget what he promised Albus 10 years ago. He was to protect her. He was sure Albus hadn't forgotten their encounter many years ago. Young Lilly Potter was to be under his watchful eye as much as much as he didn't want it to be true. It was karma biting him in the ass for what he had done. He wouldn't let karma hurt him that easily he would be strong, but if she looked like her mother…It was bad enough they shared the same name…

'Lilly I'm sorry.' He whispered to the ceiling which he was staring at. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. The mirror of erised was there, his only way to communicate with _his_ Lilly.

Semptember 1st

'Lilly Potter.' Professor McGonagall said. Severus's head shot up. A young girl stood up among the first years. _Fuck. _Severus thought. _She looks EXACTLY like her mother. _Her green eyes shone with excitement as she waved to the blonde girl she sat with and ran up to the sorting hat.

'GRYFFINDOR.' The hat yelled. The group of Gryffindor's clapped and cheered Lilly yelling

'WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER.'

Severus watched Lilly take a seat on the bench. McGonagall called out more students and finally the sorting was over. Severus saw Lilly sadly run to her blonde friend who ended up in Ravenclaw and give her a goodbye hug before taking her seat again for the feast. She sat with the Weasley brothers and a girl with bushy brown hair. Severus watched her closely. When she smiled the whole room seemed to light up. Her eyes were green and sparkled when she laughed. Severus never let his gaze wander from her.

Lilly Potter POV

Lilly sat at the Gryffindor table. She felt someone staring at her she turned and met eyes with a coal eyed professor. They stared at each other not breaking their gaze until Hermione the girl whom she just met tapped her shoulder.

'Lilly what are you staring at?'

'Nothing.' Lilly quickly replied.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders 'Okay' she said.

The feast progressed and Lilly quickly forgot about the 'coal eyed' professor. She met lots of new people. The Weasleys were all in Gryffindor and she liked almost all of them whom she had met, but Percy. Percy was strict and boring. Fred and George were her favourites. They were always cracking jokes. Ron was shy. The feast ended and Lilly turned towards the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna sitting reading the Quibbler talking to a few new found friends. Luna looked up and waved at Lilly, Lilly did the same. Lilly followed the crowd of Gryffindor's descend to the common room she followed them. When Hermionie and Lilly got up to their chambers they got out of their robes and crawled into bed too tired to speak.

Severus Snape POV

_Why did she have to look exactly like her mother? _Severus sat contemplating that late at night not able to fall asleep. Snape sat up and realized he would not be able to sleep that night so he put on his robes, got up and went for a walk to the mirror of erised.

'Lilly.' He whispered when he saw her. He sat down on the floor and stared at her. She smiled at him and waved. He touched her 'hand'. She smiled and laughed in the mirror. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then suddenly he saw himself appear in the mirror he grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her towards himself. She smiled and leaned into his arms. He kissed her neck and she closed he eyes in delight. The real Severus sobbed quietly. He got up turned around took one last look at Lilly and walked away.

'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live Severus.' Dumbledore said behind him.

Severus quickly made his 'poker face' and stared Dumbledore in the eyes. 'What do you want?'

'Just to make sure you remember your vow Severus'

'Yes.'

'Good.' Dumbledore paused 'Very good. You Know Who will return soon.'

Severus nodded and continued to his chambers.

'Severus, remember she is Lilly's daughter.' Dumbledore warned quietly behind him.

_Shit. How does he know everything that goes on in this castle? _

His subconscious reminded him then: _because it is __**his**__ castle._


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. OKAY! NO COPYWRITE INTENDED. I AM MERLEY A FAN OF JO.

Lilly POV

When we came up to our dormitories Hermione crawled into bed we were both too tired to talk.

'Hermione?' I asked, but she had already fallen asleep. I rolled over trying to get the 'coal eyed' professor out of my mind. Why was he staring at me like that? I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I finally plunged into a dreamless slumber.

'Lilly, wake up!' Hermione said impatiently shaking my shoulder.

'What time is it?' I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

'Seven.' Hermione said.

'For the love of Merlin Hermione we still have an hour before our first class.'

'Exactly. Now get up.' Hermione commanded.

I rolled out of bed and started to get ready.

'Lilly?'

'Yes.' I asked while changing into my Hogwarts robes.

'Do you think Ron is cute?'

'God no! ' I practically yelled. 'What about you?' I asked quieter.

Hermione acted as though she did not hear me.

'Are you ready yet?' She asked instead of answering my question.

I nodded and we went down to the great hall for breakfast. We met Ron on our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'Hullo' Ron said groggily.

'Still sleepy?' Hermione asked Ron

Ron nodded. When we arrived at the Great Hall we saw many of the students had already arrived for breakfast and were all feasting on delicious meals. We took a seat on the bench and started to eat. I grabbed myself a piece of toast with jam. Hermione and Ron were engrossed in a conversation with each other. I felt a vibe of someone staring at me. I turned around and my gaze met the same 'coal eyed' professor. We stared at each other until he spontaneously rose from his chair and stormed from the table out of the Great Hall. My eyes suddenly met with professor Dumbledore the headmaster who looked at me with a piercing x-ray gaze through his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes pierced my green ones. I felt as though he knew everything; even though I did not.

Snape POV

She had felt my gaze. Merlin, what am I thinking. She is eleven years old. I had been called many things in my life, but I would never let myself be entitled a monster. I have to stop this before it leads to something... big. The thought to be honest intrigued me. A forbidden romance, but clearly that is NOT an option. I finally reached the dungeons and looked at my schedule- First year Gryffindor's and Slytherins.

'Joy.' I muttered to myself sardonically.

The first years marched in rapidly. Lillys distinctive red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. What I wouldn't give to run my hands through those thick red locks once more.

'Settle down class.' I said hiding my emotions with my mask of stone. 'My name is Professor Snape and I am the Potions Master at this school. Turn to chapter one of your textbooks and read entire chapter. Then you will be brewing a potion. The instructions are on the board. You have till the rest of class.'

Lilly POV

With those words 'You have till the end of class.' Professor Snape stormed into his office and stayed there till the end of class only coming out to test our potions.

'Terrible.' 'Terrible.' 'Merlin what the hell is this? Five points from Gryffindor.' He said to Neville Longbottoms and Ron's potion. It continued like that until he came to mine and Hermione's cauldron. He avoided looking at me then he peered inside the caldron shook his head in what seemed to be an approving nod and continued to the next caldron where he continued with his 'terrible' remarks.

'Class dismissed.' He said when he had finished testing everyone's potions.

Hermione and I walked out together clearly very pleased with our accomplishment.

'Wow.' Ron said shocked suddenly appearing behind us. 'Well done. I've heard from Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and _even_ Percy; that Snape never misses the chance to insult a non-Slytherin!'

'Ron your such a drama queen.' Hermione said smugly.

They started to bicker and I zoned out of their conversation and into my own thoughts.

_Why did he avoid looking at me? These past two days all he has been doing is staring at me…. _

We arrived at our next class: Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

'Hello I am Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is one of the hardest things to master.' Then she turned into a rhino and back to herself and then into a black cat and back to herself. Most of the class was shocked with this. Everyone applauded and a few started to cheer.

'Calm down and take your seats.' Professor McGonagall said strictly and everyone obeyed. Silently we took our seats and waited for further instruction. 'Transfiguration is useful in every…' I zoned out and thought more about Professor Snape. Imagining a hopeless romantics dream: a forbidden romance.

Dinner time couldn't have come faster. Hermione and I took our now regular seats at the Gryffindor table. I saw in my peripheral vision: professor Snape staring at me. My insides squirmed with excitement. I saw him get up and leave. I gradually followed suit. Out in the hall I stood. Alone. He had already left. I decided to go back to my dormitories. I walked down the corridor looking at the floor. Then suddenly someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into an empty classroom to my surprise and delight it was Professor Snape. He looked me in the eyes.

'Lilly.' He whispered.

'Yes?' I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

He kissed me lightly. My eyes fluttered and closed. The kiss gradually became more intense. Before long I was spread out on one of the nearby desks and our tongues were fighting a battle for dominance. I quietly moaned. He pulled apart and looked shocked with what he had done.

'I'm sorry.' He said before swiftly walking out the room without a second glance.


End file.
